The boy who lived and The-Boy-Who-Lived
by Volunteer95
Summary: James was close to someone other than Sirius and when he and Lily realized they weren't sure they could trust Sirius they knew who to go to. A set of twins whose lives were forever changed, a boy who lived, and the boy-who-lived, Weasleys, Severus, and we're just getting started.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, Riddle is going to find us and there's nothing we can do about it. I don't know if we can trust Sirius or Remus, but I would like to believe we can. Sirius still thinks he's the secret-keeper, but he's not. Lily tweaked the fidelius charm so that he would still remember our location, but not be able to tell anyone. I hope with our new choice that we've made the right decision. If we haven't though we want to know that Harry will be taken care of. I know you both want to be out there fighting alongside the Order of the Phoenix, but aside from our friends you're the only people we trust to raise him. If you were to go under the fidelius with either Lily or I as the secret keeper then no one would be able to find you. We know we're asking a lot of both of you and we understand if it's too much." James assured and looked at the younger boys anxiously.

The boys looked at each other and silently communicated what they should do about it. On the one hand they really wanted to fight and help catch death eaters, on the other hand though James and Lily were trusting them with Harry.

In their first year older Slytherin boys, that were now death eaters, had attacked them. The only thing that saved them until Lily heard the commotion and intervened was the charms placed on their heir rings. With twins usually the oldest would be the heir to the family line, but their Dad didn't want to cause a rift. On their eleventh birthday that had been their main present along with books that prepared them for how things would work.

During their second year is when they became close to James. While they had respected Severus because he was friends with Lily when he had called her a mudblood all bets were off. Until that point they had avoided James, agreeing with Lily that he unneccessarily bullied Severus, but they knew he was better equipped to carry out the prank they had in mind. The boys had a knack for inventing things and tweaking things that were already invented. They'd approached James and offered a joining of forces. When James heard their plan he'd agreed and left Sirius out because he was pouting about including the younger kids. Using James's invisibility cloak they'd waited patiently by the Slytherin dorms and entered behind a large group kneeling in a corner out of the way. That night when Snape had went to bed they'd followed him up the stairs and into his room. Once they were certain all the Slytherins were asleep they'd cast a silencing and muffling charm before opening Snape's trunk and removin his clothes. Quickly before anyone woke up the twins had poured three drops of the potion onto each piece of clothing. As soon as the clothes were safely back in his trunk they exited and got out of their as fast as possible.

It had taken weeks for the professors to figure out what was going on and Snape had been shunned by the older Slytherins. The potion had blocked his magic from working, caused him to report any wrong doings of the Slytherins, and forced him to attack anyone that used the word mudblood. It had an unforeseen outcome though in that it showed him just how far he'd fallen and made Riddle's people avoid him. He reconciled with Lily and ended up become close to James and Remus though he was always cautious of Sirius. He'd left early by taking his exams and started his mastery for potions. From time to time he'd even write them for their help and try to convince them to become his apprentices. Having made up their minds they looked back at James who looked even more nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 31, 1981 Halloween Night:**

As Tom Marvolo Riddle entered the Potter house he wasn't surprised to see James trying to fight him off. Easily enough he fired the killing curse and advanced up the stairs and to the end of the hall where his sources said the nursery was. Blasting the door open he stepped inside.

"I know why you're here and you will not kill Harry." Lily growled and moved in front of the crib.

"You think that you can stop me you silly little mudblood?" Tom hissed and Lily smirked.

"I have no doubt that I can stop you from hurting my baby." LIly stated confidently and Tom threw the cruse without thinking.

Smirking at how easy it had been to defeat the mudblood he moved forward and threw the same curse at the bed only to have feathers float up to meet him. Angrily he tossed the covers to the side to reveal an empty crib. He cast a spell to reveal where the baby was and it came up empty...Harry Potter was not in Godric's Hollow. Cursing his stupidity he understood why she had been so confidant, she had already made sure he could not find her son. Snarling he threw curses left and right before sending a final one as he apparated out that caused the house to explode. As he arrived at his second destination he took a deep breath and cast Alohomora before walking inside. Even though he couldn't find Harry Potter tonight one of the prophecy children _would_ die tonight.

* * *

Alice felt the wards shake and grabbed her wand picking up Neville and placing him in the panic room before going to find Frank.

"Frank, Frank where are you?" Alice called and Frank came from the kitchen chocolate chip cookie in hand.

"It's just one cookie, honestly I don' t think it will..." Frank started and felt Alice yank him with her running to the panic room and shoving him inside. Frank listened as screams where heard and then he recognized the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Find them I'll start down here." Tom ordered and turned to head in the direction of the stairs...until he heard the cries of a baby down the hallway. Alice heard the cries at the same time and turned to pick him up only to realze he wasn't there.

"Frank! Neville's out there! How did he get out there?" Alice yelled and tried to shove to door open only to find it stuck.

"Well, looks like someone got away from Mommy and Daddy, didn't you?" Tom chuckled pointing his wand at the baby.

"Frank and Alice are trapped in a room down there. I've got Rodopholus and Rab leaning against it." Bellatrix explained pointing to where her husban and brother-in-law where.

"Very good, Bella you go ahead and go back to headquarters and tell the others what's happened. I want everyone out and looking for Harry Potter. This ends tonight." Tom ordered and Bella nodded apparting away.

"Now, it's time for you to die, Neville Longbottom." Tom smirked and threw the killing curse as Rodopholus and Rabastan where blasted from the wall.

Alice threw a shield around Neville at the last possible second and it rebounded slamming into Tom Riddle. It would have been nice to say that was the end of it, but as the curse connected with Riddle's body an explosion occured and blasted Neville, Alice, and Frank backwards. The Longbottoms were unconscious and the Lesetrange brothers apparted away as fast as possible. This was not the outcome they had envisioned for the night. The night that Neville Frank Longbottom became the boy-who-lived.

* * *

 **November 5, 1981:**

Severus Snape stood inside his shop and filled the orders that the occupants requested while not really paying attention. Oh he got the orders right, he was the youngest potions master of course, but his mind was consumed with grief. Losing Lily once had been hard enough, but to get her back only to lose her again? That was unbearable and hard to accept.

"Severus, we were wondering if we could talk about your offer to become apprentices to you?" a voice to his right inquired and as he looked up he felt his heart stop. Staring back at him in the arms of Fabian Prewett were Lily's eyes or more specifically the eyes of her son, Harry Potter.

"Fabian? Gideon? How do you two have?" Severus inquired motioning to Harry and raising an eyebrow in shock.

"Well, that's part of what we wanted to talk to you about...along with accepting your offer to be your apprentices...if it still stands." Gideon answered and Severus nodded dumbly handing the last customer their purchase before locking the door and leading the young twins to the back. Whatever had happened this was going to be interesting.

* * *

After getting the boys tea and Harry a sippy cup of apple juice Severus sat down across from them.

"So, you're interested in the apprenticeships I offered you?" Severus began intrigued.

"We are. As you can tell we've recently come into a lot of responsibility for at least the next fifteen years. We've been fighting alongside the Order until now, but we need real jobs. We won't be dishonest about it though, we do intend to open a shop once we receive our masteries." Gideon admitted.

Severus chuckled softly, definitely not a Slytherin move on the twins part, but the twins were Gryffindors after all, and then he nodded. "As in another apocethary or something else?" Severus probed though he had an inkling of what the answer was.

"No, we want to open a shop that sells items already enfused with our potions and such." Fabian assured and Severus grinned; that's what he figured they wanted to open.

"I thought as much. You have a deal. I'll apprentice both of you on one condition, that you allow me to sell my products in your shop once it's opened." Severus offered and the twins looked confused.

"Of course we will, but Severus you have a shop." Fabian reminded him gesturing to the building they were sitting in curiously.

"I have been offered the job as potions master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts if I choose it. I'll tell Albus that I can only start after you've finished your masteries. Selling in your shop though will keep my name out there, allow me to experiment, and supply extra funds for my projects." Severus explained and the twins looked at one another before nodding.

"Deal." they said in unison.

"Now, I can draw up the contracts for the apprenticeships and have them ready in a couple of days if that will be good?" Severus inquired already thinking of what all the apprenticeships would intel.

"Actually, the apprenticeships were only part of the reason we came today. You are listed in James and Lily's Will and the reading is going to be in three days at Gringotts at eleven sharp. We don't know everything that's listed in it, but we do know that you'll want to be there. So, perhaps we can go over the apprenticeships after the reading?" Fabian suggested and Severus's eyebrows rose. Lily and James had placed him in their will?

"Ok, I'll be there and after we can finalize the apprenticeships. Are you going to tell me though how you two came to have Harry?" Severus questioned and the twins nodded taking out their wands.

"We just need you to swear a vow of secrecy for Harry's sake. We've already had Molly and Arthur take it and provided the children with a potion that will ensure the same until they can take the oath." Gideon explained.

Severus nooded and flicked his wrist causing his wand to slide into his hand; he'd do anything to keep Harry safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 8, 1981:**

Fabian and Gideon walked up the steps into Gringotts with Harry secured in Fabian's arms. Molly was on Fabian's left and Arthur was on Gideon's right while the children were at the burrow with some of the Potter House Elves. Looking down the street Fabian could make out Severus accompanied by Albus and Minerva headed their way. Today was definitely going to be a interesting day to say the least.

* * *

"May I have your attention now that everyone has arrived?" Griphook called and the room quietened immediately.

"Thank-you. Now you have all been called because in some capacity or another you are mentioned in Potters' Final Will. I will begin by leaving the will left by the late Lady Potter and then I will read the late Lord Potter's before concluding with the joined will.

'Hello everyone, first of all I want to begin by saying thank-you. Of all the friends that James and I had throughout are lives you are the ones that proved to be trustworthy. When the war started I never thought that James or I would be directly involved in any way until Trelawney gave the prophecy that targeted Harry and Neville. When Harry was born James and I thought we made the right decision with going into hiding and choosing his Godfather, but something never sat right after we decided. I started noticing it when Harry wouldn't let Sirius even hold him and then Sirius started asking questions that unsettled both James and I. Finally we decided that we couldn't trust Sirius and I started working on the Fidelius Charm to find a way to remove him as the secret keeper without knowing. It took me the better part of a month to accomplish it, but when I finally did we chose the other person that we were having trouble trusting. I know it soudns foolish to put our lives in the hands of someone that we lumped in the same category as Sirius, but we had a reason. If we survived the war then we needed to be certain of who we could trust. The way I altered the spell made it notify us if Sirius every tried to tell anyone where we were living; sadly he tried many times shortly after the spell was switched and after the first time we removed him as Harry's Godfather.

For the second secret keeper we chose Peter Pettigrew and I know that none of you see him sitting among you today. This is where I want to pause and say that out of the marauders, thank-you Remus for being the only one we could trust. Now moving own I have a few last things to address.

James and I chose both Fabian and Gideon Prewett to be Harry's Godfather until one of them decides which one is going to adopt him and which one wants to be the fun loving uncle. Thank-you both so much for agreeing at young ages to put your life on hold, leave your family behind, and become the guardians of a fifteen month old little boy.

Second Molly and Arthur, I'm sorry that we couldn't let the boys tell you where they were staying, but the less people that knew the safer both they and Harry were. I want you both to know though that we trusted you explicitly, but with seven children we didn't want to add any more strain financially. Finally to Sev, my best friend besides my husband, I want to say thank-you. You made sure that a little girl understood one day she could be a great enough witch to invent spells and potions that would change the world.

Sev, when Harry's older I want you to take the time with him and teach him all that you taught me about the wizarding. I know he'll know more than I did, but I want him to experience the world through your eyes. Thank-you all so much for being amazing friends and I know that Harry is going to be in good hands now. Love, Lily." Griphook finished and looked up to see the emotional states of his occupants.

* * *

Molly had Gideon squished in a hug and Arthur had Fabian. Remus was in tears, but he looked like the news had helped to ease some of his grief. Minerva and Albus were sitting there patiently waiting as Lily hadn't specifically adressed them. Severus though was perhaps the most distraught of all and had a young Harry in his lap who was leaned against him patting his back gently.

"I will now continue and read the will from just James." Griphook announced and the room fell silent again though Harry stayed in Severus's arms for this one.

"Well Moony, it looks like only you and I were deserving of being marauders. I took the liberty of studying the spells we used back in the day and I've changed the map to say Messrs Moony and Prongs. I know it seems a little childish, but I didn't want the men who played a part in the ending of mine and Lily's lives to be on it. I want you to know Moony that if I at the young age of fifteen could accept what you told me that others can as well. I want you to tell Harry about you being a werewolf so that he won't grow up prejudice. I want my son to be a better child, teenager, and adult than I was and could ever have hoped to be. Please make sure that Harry doesn't fall in with some of the wrong crowd like I did and make sure he knows how to act. You were one of the only true friends I had growing up Moony and I can never thank you enough.

Severus, I know you didn't expect me to address you personally, I want you to make sure that Harry understands I wasn't always the best person. I don't want him to follow in my footsteps when it comes to being a bully. I agree with Lily and I want you to be in his life. You are one of the most talented people that I've ever known and throughout all these years one of Lily's best friends. I know it was my fault that day that you called Lily that word and I apologize. I shouldn't have antagonized you so much and if I could go back and change it I would. You were the better man for so long Severus and I'm glad that in the end you chose to take the high road as well. Make sure to live and enjoy your life my friend and when the time comes please make sure my son is prepared to live his life.

Fabian and Gideon I could say a thousand things to you about how you are both the little brothers that I never had, but I don't think I have to go into all of that. Everything, the love and respect I have for the both of you, can be summed up in one sentence: I trust you to raise, care for, and protect my little boy. Even though you are both only eighteen when Lily and I realized we'd chose wrong I knew you would both be up for the job. I realize how much you've both agreed to give up and for that I will be forever grateful, though I also know how much you'll gain from having Harry.

Albus I know you and Minerva are wondering why you were called here. Well I first want you both to know that I respect you and thank-you for the guidance you've provided me with. Second though I have some criticisms to give. Albus, I don't want my son to follow in my footsteps when it comes to my school years. While I understand you had a soft spot for the marauders, as did you Minerva, it needs to stop. We should have been punished drastically for what we put Severus through. Children should not be allowed to pick on others without measures being taken. I know your beliefs that children are only children, Albus, but you're wrong. If I have one request for the both of you it's that you change the way Hogwarts is run and make sure that years down the road the same mistakes aren't made. After all not every child is Severus who in the end made the right choice and no one should have to go through finding out their friends weren't as trustworthy as they thought.

Finally to Molly and Arthur, I want you to know that we did trust you to care for Harry, but with so many children already I think you can better help Harry as an Aunt and Uncle. That goes for you as well Remus; we trusted you, but with the laws we knew it would only make it harder for you and Harry. Thank-you all and be safe. Best of luck, James." Griphook concluded and gave the group a moment.

* * *

Remus for his part had a smile on his face and was determined to make sure he continued to do right by James. He vowed, to himself at least, that he would not let Harry grow up to be afraid of werewolves or any other creature. Molly and Arthur were smiling and planning for a day to introduce Harry to their children.

Harry was still propped against Severus's chest and Severus gently kissed the little boy atop his head. It meant a lot to him that James had put Albus and Minerva in their place and he would make sure that Harry didn't become a bully. Once he was the potions master at Hogwarts he would be there when Harry arrived and could also make sure no one bullied him. After the meeting he would talk to Fabian and Gideon about spending time with Harry even after he accepted the position at Hogwarts. He'd make sure he deserved the praise from both Lily and James.

In contrast Albus and Minerva looked ashamed and were glancing at Severus with renewed respect in their eyes. If James could grow up to admit that not only was he wrong, but that someone should have stopped them kids, then things needed to change. Finally looking at Fabian and Gideon the two were discussing things about what to do after.

They had already discussed with James and Lily that it would be best if one of them adopted Harry and the other acted as an uncle. At first they were simply going to adopt him on paper, but the twins thought about how dangerous it would be and they didn't want someone of relation to try and jerk Harry away. When they'd taken their cares to James and Lily the couple had simply smiled and said they figured a blood adoption would be best. The potion that Lily invented would meld the DNA markers of James and whichever twin chose to be Harry's Dad. In addition if that twin got married it could be taken a second time and it would meld the features of Lily and whoever Harry's new Mom was. Looking over at the little boy who wasn't currently curled close to Severus the brothers smiled; James was right they would gain a lot from raising Harry indeed.

* * *

"If I could call for your attention one last time I'll finish this up with the cojoined will and dismiss everyone.

'This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. First of all I would like to delegate the Potter properties to the following people: to Remus I want you to have the cottage I bought in Hogsmead Village.

Fabian and Gideon I'm giving you Potter Manor and the beach house; make sure you vacation there and teach Harry how to swim for me. The rest of the Potter homes were sold to help with other efforts. I leave the Potter invisibility cloak to be returned to Harry on his tenth birthday; you can play with it until the Albus. Make sure that Harry understands not to abuse the cloak and sneak off in the middle of a school night though weekend nights I wouldn't be against. Finally the Potter family vault will be Harry's to go through when he comes of age. I'm going to turn this over to Lily now.

Sev, I want you to have my parents' house where we grew up. Mom and Dad thought the world of you and I want someone who cherishs the house as much as I do to have it.

Molly and Arthur I want you to have the log cabin that I bought to raise the children in. I know you don't like to take things like that from people, but I want to make things a little easier and it will also keep you close to where Harry is going to be raised. Fabian and Gideon I'm giving you the last property I own, the place where you've been raising Harry. I know how much you both loved it the day we moved you in and this way you want have to uproot yourselves or Harry.

All of the rest of my things are in the vault for when Harry comes of age. One thing James and I have done though is that anything we wanted you to have is in the houses that we gave you. We love all of you and we hope that you're all safe." Griphook finished and the group stared in shock.

The finishing of the wills made it final... James and Lily weren't coming back this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 11, 1981:**

Fabian Weasley stood in a shamrock green dress shirt and tan slacks beside his twin who was dressed in a lapis blue dress shirt with midnight black slacks. Molly was busy at the stove preparing roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Arthur was in the basement tinkering on something that he wanted to show the twins after supper. Bill and Charlie were outside racing on brooms and giving Fred and George (the second set of twins in the family) rides every other race. Percy was in the living room with a book on beginners potions that he'd found in his bedroom when the family had moved in. Lily had bought one copy and copied it several times so that every child could study before they started at Hogwarts. In fact Lily had suggested that Harry and the other children be sent to a local muggle primary school not far from the house. Percy would be registering a year late, but it would give him time to make sure he was caught up. Bill wouldn't be going since he was due to start at Hogwarts, but Charlie would go for a year and start in the fourth grade. In another years time the twins would start in Kindegarten and go until they finished the fifth grade before switching to Hogwarts. All of the other children would go to school once they turned five and perhaps even after they would attend programs during summer to keep them enriched. At that moment Ron came running in the kitchen from outside and tackled his Mom. Harry was right behind him and crying for his Daddy.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Fabian questioned picking up his little boy.

"George mean." Harry stated tears streaking down his face and Ron nodded his agreement.

"Fred mean." Ron added as well meaning that either the kids couldn't tell which twin was being mean or they both were.

"What happened?" Fabian questioned and Harry simply snuggled closer hiding his head in Fabian's kneck.

"Mom, are Harry and Ron ok? We looked and they were gone." Charlie called coming into the kitchen followed by Bill who had a twin in each hand.

"I think I know what happened Charlie. These two squirts were grinning and giggling." Bill griped and Molly turned eyes blazing.

"Boys, what did you do?" Molly demanded handing Ron over to Charlie who sat down with the youngest boy in his lap.

"Easy Ronnie, it's ok." Charlie soothed and Ron leaned his head against his brother sniffling.

"What happened?" Molly demanded and the twins lowered their eyes.

"We just havin' fun." Fred huffed and George elbowed him in warning.

"And how were you having fun?" Molly probed crossing her arms.

"Ron grabbed the ball." George pouted and Molly's eys narrowed.

"Excuse me? You made your little brother cry because he wanted to play ball?" Molly inquired voice taking on a dangerous edge.

"It's our ball." Fred insisted and Molly took both boys by the hand and started for the stairs.

"Ron is only a baby he doesn't understand that and you could have included both him and Harry in the game. What did you do to your little cousin? It was his first time coming over and you made him cry. Do you think his Daddy is happy about that? How would you feel if Uncle Fabian quit letting you come over to his house?" Molly demanded and George's eyes widened in fright looking back in fear at his uncle. Fred though was the more stubborn of the twins and he huffed before answering.

"He shove me for makin' Ron cry. I shove him back." Fred smirked and Molly swatted him twice on his butt.

"That is enough. We do not push or hit younger children in this family. Harry is a baby and was taking up for Ron after you made him cry. You are both going to get spankings and then you'll come back down to the kitchen for time out until dinner." Molly ordered and lead the boys upstairs with George already starting to cry.

* * *

As the boys left the kitchen Fabian looked down at the small boy in his arms. He'd adopted Harry the day after the reading of the will and had been amazed by the changes in appearance. Harry's hair was now a dark auburn, his eyes were mint green, he had grown an inch and a half, and no longer needed the baby glasses the doctor had prescribed for him. He'd kept Harry's original name but added to it so that Harry would never forget where he came from. He'd named him Harry James Martyn Potter Prewett since keeping Potter in his name was important as he would take over the Potter line when he came of age. Gideon was still Harry's Godfather as well as his actual uncle and Severus had been made his second Godfather in honor of his and Lily's friendship. Shaking his head and looking back he realized that Charlie was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Charlie, what did you say buddy?" Fabian questioned gently patting Harry's back.

"Bill and I are going to take Ron flying and we wanted to know if Harry wanted to go with us?" Charlie reiterated and Fabian looked down at the little tyke.

"Harry, do you want to go flying with Bill, Charlie, and Ron?" Fabian questioned and Harry shook his head.

"Stay inside please." Harry requested and leaned back over on against his shoulder yawning.

"Maybe another time boys, but thank-you for keeping an eye out for him." Fabian smiled and the boys nodded taking Ron by the hand and leading him outside.

"Do you need a nap, buddy?" Gideon questioned reaching over and rubbing Harry's back.

"No, just a ittle eepy. Can I go in there?" Harry inquired pointing to where Percy was sitting.

"Of course you can sport." Gideon answered at the same time as Fabian.

"You funny." Harry giggled and wiggled down heading to the living room.

* * *

"You think we should talk to the boys?" Fabian probed once he knew Harry was out of hearing range.

"Well, you're his Dad now, do you feel like you need to have a talk with them?" Gideon inquired.

"I think so. I mean Dad would have if it had been us when we were younger and we'd made someone cry or pushed them." Fabian admitted and Gideon nodded.

"Without a doubt. We would have been in so much trouble. Of course we ended up in trouble a lot, but you were mischevious." Gideon teased and Fabian swatted him on the back of the head.

"I was not. You were the one always leading us into your adventures and then getting us lost." Fabian retorted sticking out his tongue.

"Oh really? I recall the time someone had the brilliant idea to sneak into the Slytherin common rooms and we ended up catching pneumonia because we couldn't find them and went farther than we should." Gideon shot back and ducked as Fabian moved to tackle him.

"I think we should go talk to the twins now." Gideon called running up the stairs with Fabian hot on his trail.

* * *

Harry giggled softly as he watched his new Daddy and Uncle Gideon play with each other. Why couldn't Fred and George be like that? He knew that Daddy and Uncle Gideon were twins like Fred and George. Daddy said that meant they were both in their mommy's tummy at the same time. Looking over he saw one of the older boys looking at a book. He hadn't learned all of their names yet, there were a lot of kids here, but he seemed like he was nicer than Fred or George.

"Hi." Harry chirped and the boy jumped before looking at him.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here." Percy apologized blushing slightly; he couldn't believe he'd been so absorbed in his book.

"What weadin?" Harry questioned cocking his head to the side.

"It's a book about potions for beginners." Percy answered automatically smiling softly; hardly anyone ever asked him what he was doing.

"Poshuns?" Harry parroted and Percy nodded. Even though the pronunciation wasn't perfect it was close enough.

"They taste icky." Harry offered remembering the one he'd had to take when Daddy became his Daddy.

"Yea, but they make you feel better when you're sick." Percy informed and Harry's eyes widened.

"Weally? Ike when you ear hurt?" Harry questioned.

"Yea. There's a potion called a pain reliever that helps when you have something that hurts and another one to stop the infection that's making your ear hurt." Percy explained and Harry's nodded before unconciously touching his own ear.

"Is your ear hurting, Harry?" Percy questioned sitting the book aside and leaning towards his little cousin.

"Yes." Harry admitted rubbing it again.

"How about we go tell your Daddy then?" Percy suggested and Harry shook his head.

"No, I be k." Harry insisted and Percy looked at him curiously.

"If it hurts though it's probably starting to get infected and it will hurt more as it gets worse." Percy explained and Harry shook his head.

"No. I k." Harry reiterated and looked nervous.

"Are you afraid of taking potions?" Percy questioned and Harry shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Percy probed and Harry started to cry.

"I no be sick when Mommy or other Daddy no here...I scared." Harry sobbed and Percy gently pulled him into a hug rubbing his back.

"It's ok...it's ok. Your new Daddy loves you and he can take care of you." Percy soothed and Harry nodded.

"K." Harry mumbled and Percy took the younger boy's hand leading him upstairs to where Uncle Fabian and Gideon went.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Fabian and Gideon were talking to the twins about what happened.

"Hey boys." Fabian greeted coming into the twins room and sitting down in a chair in front of Fred's bed.

"Hi." George squeaked and Fred nodded but refused to look up.

"Gideon and I need to talk to you about what happened earlier with Ron and Harry." Fabian began and the boys squirmed in their seats.

"You know you shouldn't have shoved Harry. You're older than he is and you could have shoved him so hard that it caused him to fall backwards and hit his head. I love you both, but Harry is my son and I can't allow you to hurt him. He's your little cousin and one day he may look up to you. He's had a very sad thing happen to him. I know your Mom explained about Harry's first Mommy and Daddy being killed. What he really needs right now is the love of our family to help him. I know you're both only three and a half right now, but if you're old enough to physically hurt someone then your old enough to understand what I'm saying. When you go back downstairs I want you both to apologize to Harry and think about what you did. I still love you both, but if you hurt Harry every time he's here then I can't trust either of you to be alone with him." Fabian reprimanded and George sniffled wiping his eyes.

"Now, I know that you've already been in trouble twice, but I want to talk to you both as well before you go downstairs." Gideon started and Fred huffed.

"That's enough Fred. You are the one that started this and you have to accept punishments when you do something wrong. Your Mom, Uncle Fabian, and I do not get onto you because we like it, but because we want you to grow up to be good people. I agree with what Uncle Fabian said. Harry is going through a very hard time right now and you being mean to him will not help. I'm also disappointed in you for another reason though. Growing up Uncle Fabian and I always wanted younger siblings, and do you know why?" Gideon questioned and George shook his head while Fred continued to look down.

"So that we could teach them things, have friends to play with that were close to our age even when we were home, and so that we could do for them what your Mom did for us. No matter what she always protected us from anyone and everyone that picked on us. Even though your Mom was fourteen when we were born she made sure to always have time to spend with us. That's what bothers me about this is that it all started because you didn't want to play with Ron. Ron is your little brother and it's your job, both of you, to protect him. How would you feel if Bill and Charlie treated you like you treated Ron? Bill is seven years almost eight years older than you and Charlie is almost six years older than you boys. What if they didn't want their younger siblings playing with them either? You wouldn't get to go flying, or play catch, or any of the things you like to do with them. How would that make you feel?" Gideon questioned but neither of the twins would look up.

"George?" Gideon prompted and George raised his eyes.

"Bad." George sobbed and Gideon lifted him into his arms gently rocking him.

"Shh...shh...it's ok." Gideon soothed and George clung to his uncle.

"I sorry." George sniffled and Gideon kissed him atop his head.

"You're forgiven. Just think about this next time, ok? I love you, Georgie." Gideon assured the little boy snuggling him close.

"What about you Fred?" Fabian questioned and when Fred refused to respond he knelt down in front of him and lifted the younger boy's face up. Fabian expected to see defiance there along with a glare that he wasn't being treated fairly but what he didn't expect to see were tears cascading down Fred's face.

"Hey, easy, it's ok." Fabian murmured pulling Fred off of his chair and into his arms.

"I sorry." Fred whispered and Fabian stood swaying gently back and forth.

"I know little guy and it's ok. I forgive you and I will always forgive you, but I think there are some other people you need to apologize to aren't there?" Fabian probed and Fred nodded.

"I no want to hurt Harry. I sorry." Fred sobbed and Fabian could feel his shoulders shake.

"Shh...shh...you're forgiven." Fabian whispered rubbing Fred's back. After a moment Fred yawned and Fabian walked over to the his bed and laid him down.

"I think you guys could use a nap. I'll tell your Mom and we'll come wake you up a when it's time for dinner, ok?" Fabian suggested and Fred nodded snuggling close to George as Gideon laid him down beside him.

As Fabian and Gideon left the room they could already hear the soft snores of the twins.

* * *

"Uncle Fabian." Percy squeaked as he rounded the corner and literally bumped into his uncle.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here?" Fabian questioned catching Percy before he fell backwards.

"Harry has an ear ache and he needs potions." Percy informed dutifully giving the little boy's hand in assurance.

"Which ear is it, buddy?" Fabian questioned bending down in front of Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This one." Harry whined pulling at his right ear.

"Ok, let's go see if Aunt Molly has any potions to help." Fabian decided gently scooping Harry up and holding him in his left arm so he could easily press his ear against his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt bad, buddy?" Fabian questioned as he slowly walked down the stairs so as not to jostle Harry's ear.

"I scared." Harry admitted and started to cry harder.

"What are you scared of? Taking potions?" Fabian inquired and Harry shook his head.

"Then what's making you scared?" Fabian probed.

"Mommy and other Daddy no here." Harry wailed and Fabian felt a piece of his heart break.

"Oh, buddy. I know, I know, but it'll be ok. New Daddy is here and I'll make sure that it stops hurting ok? I'm so sorry baby." Fabian whispered and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he gently rocked Harry.

"Is Harry going to be ok?" Percy questioned Gideon who was walking beside him. Gideon stopped and knelt down beside Percy, taking both of his hands in his, as Fabian continued to head down stairs.

"Your Mom explained to you what happened to Harry's first Mommy and Daddy right?" Gideon questioned and Percy nodded.

"A bad man hurt them and they died." Percy answered.

"That's right. Well, even though Harry had been staying with Uncle Fabian and me it's going to take time for him to understand they're not coming back. Before they died they come over almost every day and spend a lot of time with Harry playing outside or reading books to him, but now they can't. So when something bad happens it scares him because he isn't sure what's going on, and doesn't really understand yet why his Mommy and Daddy can't be with him. He loves Uncle Fabian and considers him to be his Daddy, but he still has times where he wants back his other Mommy and Daddy. Eventually he'll understand and as time goes on being around all of us will make it easier for him. Right now though he's going to need lots of love. You did the right thing by bringing him to Uncle Fabian and I'm very proud of you, Percy. To be there for someone even when you don't fully understand what's wrong with them is a great thing." Gideon praised and pulled the little boy into a hug.

Percy grinned and leaned his head against his uncle's chest.

Years and years later when the Weasley Ward for Families was first opened those words could be seen written inside the mural of the ever growing Weasley family.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 29th 1981 Longbottom Manor:**

Alice watched as Neville toddled across the floor and into Frank's arms.

Ever since Halloween night they'd moved into Longbottom Manor and stayed hulled up there. The only people they allowed in were Augusta (Frank's Mom), Amelia Bones, and her niece Susan who was close to Neville's age. Amelia was a good friend of theirs and now that Lily was dead she was Neville's Godmother. In addition becoming his Godmother though she had found herself the guardian of Susan who lost both of her parents long before Lily or James were killed.

Thinking about Lily her breath caught. When they'd first woken up on November 1st she had just been relieved that Neville wasn't dead. She'd seen that curse hurtling towards her baby, seen the small shield come up around him, and remembered wondering if it had been to late before everything became fuzzy. They'd been inside of Hogwarts hospital wing when she woke and she remembered feeling safe to be back at her old school, but that hadn't lasted very long. Poppy had been out in the hallway talking to Albus and when she saw the paper she'd started to read. It told about how Neville miraculously survived even though upon inspections of her and Frank's memories he should have been dead. It had made her furious at the time that someone had looked at their memories without permission, but she understood seeing the dead body of Riddle was shocking to say the least. Turning the page she'd actually dropped the paper before picking it back up with shaking hands. It was an article that told how underneath the rubble that had been James and Lily's home their bodies had been found. So much damage had been done that at the funeral they had a closed casket because even magic couldn't heal some things. No one knew for sure what had happened until they'd cast a spell on Riddle's wand that showed the spells used to destroy the house.

Now, weeks later, there was still one question everyone had: what happened to Harry? She knew that Albus knew something, Minerva did as well for that matter, but no one would say anything. A part of her was hurt that she apparently wasn't trusted enough to know what happened with Harry, but she knew it was just hurt feelings talking. Shaking her head she turned to see Frank tickling Neville and then tossing him into the air. A smile graced her features and she nodded to herself. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past; if Harry was alive he'd show up one day, maybe when he was supposed to start at Hogwarts. For now though she had her own son to worry about, because even if Riddle was really gone his followers weren't and they would never forget what happened.

 **August 12, 1985:**

"Harry! Ron! Harry! Ron! HARRYANDRON!" Ginny screamed and the boys groaned covering their ears with pillows. Harry yawned and rolled off the bed onto the pile of pillows he'd left laying there. He stayed there for a moment until he heard the pounding followed by more screams to wake up.

"Go away." Ron moaned and turned over burrowing further into his covers.

"She won't stop until we get up." Harry reminded him standing and rubbing his eyes.

"I know you're awake Harry, so open up." Ginny ordered and Harry turned the nob poking his head out.

"What?" Harry yawned and Ginny tapped her foot glaring.

"It's time to get up. Mommy said that breakfast is ready." Ginny informed and Harry yawned before nodding.

"K." Harry nodded bringing his head back in and opening the door enough for her to slide inside.

"RON GET UP!" Ginny screamed and Harry winced placing a hand over her mouth.

"Do you have to scream?" Harry whined and Ginny nodded causing Harry to groan before grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Blinking he felt his stomach twist into a knot. He realized why Ginny had been so anxious to wake them...it was his first day of Kindegarten. Oh man his tummy did not feel good. Maybe he should have stayed home this past week instead of spending it hanging out with Ron. Right now he could really use his Daddy.

* * *

"So, you think Ginny's had any luck waking them up?" Fabian chuckled drinking the coffee that Molly had poured as he walked in.

"Of course. I always made sure you scamps were up didn't I?" Molly smirked.

"That's different you're older than us. Ginny's younger than the boys." Fabian insisted and Molly chuckled.

"Trust me, the boys are awake and getting ready as we speak." Molly smiled and Gideon laughed when not a minute later Harry came down the stairs and tackled Fabian around the waist.

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" Fabian questioned hoisting Harry up into his arms.

"Uh-huh." Harry mumbled snuggling as close as he could.

Fabian sighed softly, he had been prepared for this. While Harry was brave most of the time, he'd spent a week away from home on multiple occasions, he had trouble with new places. Usually he was with either him, Gideon, Molly, Arthur, Severus, Remus, or a combination of them. This was the first time Harry would be going somewhere that he didn't know the person caring for him.

"Mommy, Ginny screamed me awake." Ron griped as he trudged down the stairs and slid into his seat beside Charlie.

"Trust us, we heard." Charlie giggled and Ron huffed crossing his arms and glaring.

"Are you mad?" Ginny questioned a moment later when Ron still had a sour look on his face. Ron looked up and saw her face causing him to feel bad; how many times had he done the same thing?

"No, it's ok Ginny." Ron assured and Ginny hugged him kissing him on the cheek.

"Here Ron, I made your favorite for your first day of Kindegarten." Molly smiled and Ron grinned shoveling the waffles in before he stopped and pushed the plate away. He'd forgotten today was his first day of primary school and he didn't want to go. Why couldn't he just stay home with Mommy and Ginny? Harry could stay too and they could play games or go flying. Molly jerked as Gideon gently tapped her on the shoulder and turned around from where she was fixing Harry's breakfast.

"I think someone is upset." Gideon whispered pointing at Ron. Molly winced and squatted down beside Ron.

"What's the matter, Ronnie?" Molly questioned placing a hand on his arm.

"I don't wanna go." Ron cried and barreled against her chest. Molly wrapped her arms around Ron and rocked him gently rubbing his back encouragingly.

She was at a slight loss of what to do and it broke her heart to see Ron sobbing. It hadn't been this hard with the other children. Charlie had seen it as a beginner course for going to Hogwarts and having to be away for months at a time, Percy had been excited to learn and check out books from the school library, and the twins just wanted to play on the playground that Percy had shown them.

"I don't wanna go either." Harry sobbed clinging to Fabian. Fabian tightened his hold and gently carded his hand through Harry's hair trying to calm him down.

"Shh...Daddy's here...Daddy's here." Fabian soothed and Harry continued to sob.

"Can't we stay here?" Ron pleaded and Molly felt tears enter her own eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you were so excited to go. It's just your nerves about going to a new place without Mommy." Molly assured and Ron shook his head.

"No, no I don't wanna go." Ron howled and Molly picked him up and moved into the living room sitting down in her rocking chair. As she started to sing Ron his favorite song it occurred to her just how scary being little was.

* * *

Fabian went outside and sat down on the swing sitting Harry in his lap and hugging him close.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you and Uncle Gideon." Harry insisted and Fabian felt the tears trickle down his face.

"I know, but today it's just for a little while and then Daddy will come back and get you." Fabian soothed and Harry shook his head.

"No it's not." Harry cried.

"Yea it is, buddy. Today's only half a day and then after lunch I come get you and bring you back home." Fabian assured and Harry shook his head.

"No." Harry bawled and Gideon who had walked out moments ago bent down beside the swing.

"Your Daddy's right Harry, we promise we'll be back to get you after you eat lunch." Gideon swore and Harry shook his head.

"But it'll happen again tomorrow." Harry sobbed and grabbed Gideon's hand holding it close while he stayed snuggled in Fabian's arms. Gideon looked up at his twin at the same moment he looked down, what did they say to that? Harry looked up at his Daddy when no one said anything and stopped crying.

"Don't cry, Daddy. Don't cry." Harry begged reaching up and wiping the tears off of his face.

"Sorry, Daddies just get sad sometimes." Fabian explained and Harry looked back to see Gideon had tears in his eyes as well.

"Do uncles get sad sometimes?" Harry questioned and Gideon nodded standing and sitting down beside them wrapping his arms around Harry and Fabian.

"Yea, uncles get sad sometimes." Gideon nodded and Harry clung to both men refusing to let go of them.

Fabian was quiet for a moment trying to decide what to do and then he looked down at the little boy squished between him and Gideon. He flashed back to when he'd promised to protect Harry. While he knew Lily had wanted Harry to go to school had she been there he had a feeling she would feel different.

"I'll make you a deal, ok?" Fabian started and Harry looked up eagerly.

"If you go this entire first week and still don't want to go come next Monday then I won't make you go back. I'll pull you out and homeschool you until time for you to go to Hogwarts, ok?" Fabian offered and Harry nodded eagerly hugging his Daddy tightly and noticing how his tummy felt good now. He was really glad his Daddy was there, he always knew how to make everything be ok.

* * *

Ron and Harry stood side by side as they waited for their new teacher, Mrs. Watts, to tell them where to sit. When Daddy had explained to Aunt Molly the deal they'd made she'd agreed that she'd make the same deal with Ron. Looking at the classroom Harry felt like crying again, but when he felt Ron squeeze his hand he smiled encouragingly at his cousin. He had to be brave for Ron. He'd always been close to Ron and had even disliked the twins for a while because of how they treated Ron. Of course now he got along great with the twins and was relieved that they were just down the hall in another classroom, but it had taken time. Glancing back up he realized the teacher had been calling his name and was getting irritated that he wasn't listening. He hoped this was the fastest week of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**September 9, 1985:**

Fabian watched in amuesment as Harry listened carefully to Percy's instructions and measured out just the right amounts for his potion. The potion on today's list was one that would turn the drinker's hair a different color and Harry had been excited all weekend. It had been almost a month since he'd pulled Harry out of primary school along with Ron, the twins, and Percy.

* * *

That first day when he got there to get Harry from lunch Harry had red rimmed eyes and catapulted himself into his arms. Automatically Ron had informed him of what had happened. A boy just a little older than Harry and Ron had shoved Ron off of the swing he was playing on. When Harry saw Ron hit the ground he had been at his side instantly and then turned towards the bully. A fight had ensued and when Harry and Ron's teacher, Mrs. Watts, pulled them apart the other boy had blamed Harry. Mrs. Watts had drug Harry inside and forced him to sit on the opposite side of the room from Ron. When Harry started to cry she had thrown him into time out and when that made him cry for his Daddy...that _woman_ had spanked him. To say that he had been furious was an understatement. The next day he marched into the office, withdrew Harry, and told the principal if he ever caught that woman spanking another child without parental consent he'd have her locked up in jail for abuse. Molly refused to leave Ron in after that and pulled him out as well. She had given the older boys the option though because they had been doing well and made some friends among their classmates. The twins had automatically requested to be pulled out and Percy followed as soon as he heard what had been done to his little brother and cousin.

* * *

Now the kids studied independently at home three times a week and then sometimes they'd spend times with adults that worked in a field the children were interested in. Usually the twins chose to work with him and Gideon in their shop learning about things they'd invented or sometimes they'd ask to spend it with their Dad. Ron was still young and often he spent time with his Mom learning about different herbs and what they could be used for. Of course once or twice he'd asked to go and spend his day with Hagrid at Hogwarts learning about the animals that inhabited the Forbidden Forest. Percy was a young potions lover, but he was also interested in charms and since he could always practice potions he spent his time with Remus. Remus had been exceptional at charms when he was in school and the cottage that he lived in, like all of their houses, blocked against the monitoring charm sat by the ministry. Percy had gotten a wand when he turned nine from a wand maker in America. Using that wand he'd already learned how to cast Wingardium Leviosa and Alohomora in the short time since he'd left primary school.

Harry was a different case entirely. Ever since Percy had explained potions to him almost four years ago he'd been hooked. When he had been younger he'd stand beside Percy and watch refusing to play until Percy was done. Percy was always patient and explained what he was doing in words that Harry understood. Harry had started babbling about potions so much that when he was three he'd started teaching how to make candy drops. It had satisified him until his fifth birthday came and with it he started pestering Percy to let him help. This was the third potion that Harry had brewed by himself with only instructions from Percy. The first had been a potion that made you laugh uncontrollablly and the second one caused the drinker to quack like a duck for for about thirty minutes.

Harry had been babbling to Albus one day about making potions and Albus reminded him that Severus was a Potions Master at Hogwarts. That had been all it had taken and Harry had flooed Severus later that night to ask if he could spend his learning day that week with him. Severus had agreed, but said that Harry would have to make sure he followed his instructions carefully or he would stop teaching him. Harry had agreed and ran outside and down the hill to tell Ron the good news. Severus had grimaced once Harry was out of sight and vowed to get Albus back. While Severus actually enjoyed teaching the children he was convinced that Harry would be almost impossible to teach because he was only a little kid.

Fabian had been expecting Severus to show up with a disappointed Harry at the end of the day. However he was surprised to see Severus and Harry that evening walk into the shop with Harry grinning from ear to ear. Though what shocked him the most was the proud look on Severus's face and the teary-eyes as he stated that Harry was as talented as Lily had been. From that day on Harry went to see Severus every time and helped him prepare ingredients or make small potions. In fact Harry had brewed the potion that gave Albus blue hair and a green beard. Smiling he felt tears prick his own eyes...his little boy was growing up.

* * *

 **December 25, 1985:**

Harry ran down and jumped onto his Dad landing successfully ontop of his stomach. Fabian's eyes shot open and he started tickling Harry when he realized what had happened.

"Daddy, Daddy, stop." Harry giggled and after a moment Fabian relented and pulled Harry close hugging him tightly.

"I love you Daddy, but it's Christmas we gotta open presents. Santa Clause came last night." Harry reminded him squirming out of his arms and pulling the almost twenty-three year old behind him.

"Did you get Uncle Gideon up yet?" Fabian yawned and Harry's eyes widened as he released Fabian's hand and took off. Fabian chuckled and followed behind his excited little boy.

Harry crawled up to the side of Gideon's bed and then stuck his hand underneath the covers and started tickling Gideon's feet. Gideon kicked out, but Harry ducked back used to it and continued tickling him until Gideon shot up.

"What the? Harry? Harry...Harry...please stop." Gideon howled with laughter and Harry stopped jumping ontop of Gideon in the process.

"Come on, it's Christmas. We gotta open presents, Uncle Gideon." Harry insisted pulling him out of bed and tugging until Gideon stood up.

"Was this your doing?" Gideon accussed raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"Who? Me? No, I just reminded him you weren't awake yet. Didn't want you to miss the scamp opening his presents." Fabian insisted batting his eye lashes at his twin before scooping Harry up and bounding down the stairs.

"You just wait until I catch you, Fabian." Gideon called and started running after them.

* * *

Once presents were open Harry was bouncing by the door waiting to leave. Every year like clockwork they would open presents and then sled down the hill to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's for breakfast and presents there. Later that night they would go to Hogwarts for Christmas Dinner and see Uncle Sev. This was the first year he'd made everyone presents by himself and he insisted that Daddy and Uncle Gideon had to wait until they got to Aunt Molly's.

"You ready to go scamp?" Fabian questioned lifting Harry onto his shoulders.

"Yea, let's go." Harry urged and Fabian chuckled bending down and walking outside. Once he was out he placed Harry on the oversized sled and slide in behind him. Gideon plopped down beside him and secured the small box to the sled with a sticking charm.

"Alright, ready Harry?" Gideon questioned and Harry grabbed the rope nodding.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" Fabian and Gideon yelled casting first wingardium leviosa followed by weaker blasting charms that propelled the sled forward and made it fly through the air. Harry squealed in delight and squealed as the sled soared down the hill before slightly tipping forward and landing slidding the rest of the way. As the sled came to a halt Harry jumped off, took the package from Uncle Gideon, and bounded in the house yelling for Ron. As soon as Harry was out of sight Gideon tackled Fabian and started wrestling, rolling over and over in the snow.

"This is payback for how he woke me up." Gideon laughed throwing a snowball at Fabian's face and catching him in the mouth.

"Harry! Harry, help Daddy!" Fabian yelled throwing snowballs back at Fabian and ducking down behind Arthur's Ford Angelis. In a moment he heard the door opened and turned to motion Harry forward only to gulp when he saw it was Molly standing there.

"What are you two doing? Honestly you would think you were the same age as Fred and George." Molly scoffed giggling softly.

"He started it." Fabian insisted pointing at Gideon who was whistling innocently.

"I have no idea what he means." Gideon grinned and ducked the snowball Fabian sent after him and ran inside.

"No, don't you dare bring a snowball into this Fabian." Molly threatened and Fabian droppped it and scooted into the house.

"Fine, but after we open presents we're having a snowball fight. Hey kids, who wants to have a snowball fight after we open presents?" Fabian hollered and Molly just grinned. She was glad some things never changed.

* * *

 **December 25, 1981 Christmas Dinner at Hogwarts:**

Harry exited the floo and tackled Severus around the waist.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Sev." Harry smiled and Severus bent down and hoisted Harry into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, my little potions master." Severus smiled and hugged Harry close.

"Oh, Aunt Molly sent you these." Harry informed scrambling down and picking up the packages he'd discarded.

"She was disappointed you didn't come for breakfast and she says next year she's coming and dragging you over." Fabian relayed coming out next followed by Gideon.

"Yep and she said that she expects to see you on Boxing Day." Gideon added smiling as Severus scoffed.

"Honestly she acts like I'm here little brother as well." Severus griped and then felt himself being pulled towards his couch.

"Come on Uncle Sev, open your presents from Aunt Molly." Harry insisted and Severus sat down beside his Godson and opened the first one Harry indicated.

A small grin covered his features as he saw the familiar Weasley sweater. Ever since Christmas '81 he'd received an invitation for Christmas breakfast and if he didn't come his gifts would be sent with Fabian, Gideon, and Harry. His sweater was always black with a silver S on the front.

"Aunt Molly said to wear that to dinner and then tomorrow she wants you to come over for family pictures or she'll send Uncle Arthur like she did last year." Harry informed dutifully and Severus chuckled.

"Oh, alright. Did she say what time I needed to be there?" Severus questioned and Harry winked at his Daddy before putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Would you spend the night at my house, please Uncle Sev?" Harry begged and hugged his uncle squeezing tightly. Severus glared at the twins before feeling his resolve weaken as Harry continued to hug him.

"If that is what you would like, then I will." Severus relented and Harry squealed slinging his arms around Severus's kneck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Uncle Sev. Now you gotta open the rest of your presents, so you can open the ones from us." Harry insisted and Severus smiled making sure Harry didn't notice the tears in his eyes. Taking the other packages from Molly he quickly opened them revealing some of her fudge and a coffee cup with a bubbling cauldron on it. Smiling softly he sat the coffee cup on the table in front of him and took the presents Harry was handing him.

"This one is from Daddy, that one is from Uncle Gideon, and this one is from me. Open mine last, please." Harry requested and Severus nodded seriously before opening the one from Fabian. Inside was a picture of the first potion Harry had ever brewed with him.

"How did you get this?" Severus murmured smiling at the picture and the excited look on Harry's face when the potion changed to the required color of pink.

"Albus set up a camera I gave him that Arthur invented. It can record up to ten hours and then you can go back and make pictures from it." Fabian explained.

"Thank-you, Fabian." Severus nodded and sat the picture beside his coffee cup.

"Here's the one from Uncle Gideon." Harry chirped and Severus opened it pausing. Inside was a shirt that had a note attached to it. 'To Harry's other Godfather. You are a part of this family, Sev. You have been since Fabian and I were younger. This one of our inventions. The scarf has a pepper up potion spelled into it that makes sure you don't catch a throat infection.' Severus blinked a couple of times and looked up.

"Thank-you. I'll make sure to wear it." Severus promised and Gideon smiled back. Severus wasn't very emotional yet, but being a part of the Weasley/Prewett family would end up changing that.

"Ok, this one is from me. I made it by myself. Uncle Remus taught me the charm though and I used his wand." Harry beamed and placed the package in his lap. Severus opened the package and stared at it for several moments before reaching out and pulling Harry onto his lap sitting the package gently beside him.

"Thank-you." Severus mumbled holding Harry close as tears trickled down his face. Harry smiled; Aunt Molly often said that Uncle Sev hid his emotions too much and he needed a good cry and hug. Harry hugged him back tightly and snuggled close allowing the man to rock him back and forth. Almost ten minutes later Severus finally calmed down and gently kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I love you." Severus murmured and Harry leaned back reaching up and wiping the tears off of his face.

"I love you, Uncle Sev." Harry smiled and hugged him aroud the kneck again before climbing down.

"I'm going to go put my sweater and necklace on before we go to dinner and I'll be right back." Severus grinned ruffling Harry's hair and standing. As he went to pass the twins though he pulled them into a group hug and held them close for a moment.

"She would be so proud of both of you." Severus whispered and felt his shoulders start to shake.

"She would be proud of you as well Sev." Gideon stated and Fabian nodded.

"Very proud." Fabian agreed and after a moment the group broke apart. Severus wiped his face and blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that. I haven't cried that much since that Halloween." Severus apologized and felt small arms around wrap around his waist.

"It's good to cry. Aunt Molly says you keep your emotions hidden too much. Sometimes you just gotta cry, Uncle Sev." Harry informed seriously and Severus lifted him into his arms holding him close.

"Thank-you, Harry. You've given me a very special gift." Severus mumbled and held Harry for a few more minutes before collecting himself and heading into his bedroom to change.

Harry grinned up at his Dad and Uncle Gideon.

"He liked it." Harry beamed and Fabian scooped him up.

"You did a great job, scamp." Fabian smiled and hugged his little boy kissing him on the forehead.

In a moment Severus came back out, black Weasley sweater on and a small glass oval with an actual Lily inside of it around his kneck.


	7. Chapter 7

**March 1, 1987:**

Harry waited until Fred and George cast the spell to unlock the door before he gently turned the knob. Sliding across the floor he stopped beside Ron's head and then bent down beside his ear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON!" Harry screamed and Ron's eyes opened wide and he screamed before he realized it was Harry.

"Geesh scare me to death, why don't ya, Harry?" Ron scolded and Harry grinned bouncing onto the bed beside him.

"Happy Birthday." Harry reiterated handing him a golden package.

"Thanks! Can I open it now?" Ron questioned eyes wide and at Harry's nod he tore into the package. Inside was a tiny broom that was a replica of the newest brom on the market.

"Thanks, Harry! Where'd you find a replica at?" Ron questioned taking the stand out and moving to put it above his bed.

"Place it on the ground first. I have to show you something." Harry insisted and as soon as the broom touched the ground it started to glow and in palce of the broom was the actual broom.

"You got me a broom!?" Ron screamed and tackled Harry in a hug knocking him back against the bed.

"Yep, I sold necklaces in Dad and Uncle Gideon's shop until I had enough." Harry nodded and hugged his cousin back.

"This is wicked awesome, Harry." Ron beamed and the started examining every inch of the broom.

"Look at the handle." Harry suggested and Ron did eyes going wide. In gold carving was 'Ronald Bilius Weasley'.

"You had it engraved?" Ron questioned and Harry shook his head.

"I used this new quill Dad and Uncle Gideon invented. It can be charmed to write onto something and then as you write it carves what you write. It's a better version of those bad blood quills and it comes with different colored tips." Harry explained and Ron tackled him in a hug again.

"You're the best cousin ever." Ron declared.

* * *

Ron was so excited to get his party started and see what the theme was this year. Every year since they'd moved here the birthday parties were themed and put together in the field beside the house. Last year there had been a circus and before that a Quidditch party had taken place with whoever caught the snitch winning a prize. Finally everyone was done eating breakfast and washing up.

"Ok, is everyone ready to see what Ron's birthday party is going to be this year?" Molly called and all of the kids crowded around the door nodding eagerly.

"Ok, Ron close your eyes and no giving hints about what you're seeing everyone." Molly warned and placed a bandana around Ron's eyes. Ron's excitement grew as he heard the gasps from his siblings and cousin.

"Alright, Ron you can remove your blindfold now." Molly informed Ron jerked it off stopping in his tracks.

"WOW!" Ron screamed and hugged his Mom, Dad, Uncle Fabian, and Uncle Gideon before bouncing in place.

"Alright, take off you lot." Molly encouraged and the children split up running to different booths. Set up in the back yard was a mini-carnival with games and rides for the kids to enjoy.

Severus was at the dart game where the balloons were filled with paint, spells, and extra prizes. Then Minerva was in her animagus form hiding among stuffed animals that had been charmed to look real and the children got three tries to find her. To make it harder there were even some charmed cats that matched her animagus form perfectly. Fabian and Gideon had set up a joke house ride that instead of scaring the kids would do random things to them as they rode through it. Arthur was running a booth that gave each child a different challenge after asking them some questions. Bill and Charlie had worked together to create their version of magical chairs where the chairs actually did things. Remus had a booth that used balloons like Severus's when the balloons were popped, but it was a battle between two or more people. As balloons were popped they attacked other opponents and who ever was hit the least was the winner, though there were prizes for funniest looking and most messy. She was at the booth assisting Arthur who was in a dunking booth, the catch? The target spun and when the ball hit it then it would stop and dunk him into water with random potions or spells in it. Hagrid had the last booth set up that everyone would play. It was a rope pulling contest with a lot of differences to it. The rope could change to be slimy or covered in paint randomly, send tickling jinxes, and when you finally fell in the mud had multiple color potions mixed in it. In Ron's opinion this was the best birthday party he'd ever had.

That evening as Ron was being tucked into bed he looked at the picture sitting on his nightstand. It was from that day after the rope contest. He had green skin, purple hair, and the nose of a horse. Harry, who was on his right, had scales going down his body with winged ears and a dragon's tail. As it went on it got sillier: Fred's hair had become an octupus, George had feet the size of Ginny and had them kicked out to the side so he could be seen sitting down, Ginny was a pink fuzzy troll with a purple mohawk, Percy had his feet attached to a bouncy ball and was bouncing in place, Bill had been shrunk to Ginny's size and had flowers covering most of his body, Charlie was excited because he had smoke coming out of his ears and every time he opened his mouth a multicolored bubbles trickled out, Professor Dumbledore had a bird nesting in his beard and was bald on top of his head which had been charm to look like the night sky, Professor McGonagall was the color of her animagus form and had green whiskers sticking out, Professor Snape had a mane for hair and red fur covering his body, Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon had been joined together and looked like siamese cats, Mommy had bunny ears and every time she hopped eggs would fall behind her, Daddy was in swimming trunks with puple skin and a rubber duck float around his waist, and finally Hagrid had been hit when the puddle exploded and was twice his normal height and covered in trees and plants that looked like they were growing from inside of him.

He couldn't wait to see what next year had in store for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**August 1st 1987:**

Fabian smiled as he opened the door to Harry's room. Harry was sleeping between Ron and Fred, Ginny was on Ron's other side, George was beside Ginny, and Percy was beside Fred. Yesterday had been his little boy's seventh birthday and he couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. Yesterday watching the kids put together "bones" to make their own replicas of dinosaurs, after they done a mini-excavation to find them, had been amazing. Harry was obsessed with dinosaurs and the movie 'The Land Before Time'. It had made his party interesting and a bit challenging. They'd made life-like dinosaurs for the kids to ride on, had the excavation, "hatched" eggs using magic, raced on the backs of longnecks, swam with swimmers, and played an interesting game of Quidditch on the backs of pterrodayctls. Looking at the kids now you would never know there had been a time when he thought Harry and the twins would never be friends. After that little stunt the first night Harry had been at the Burrow he stayed as far away from the twins as possible. Not long after that though Ron had gotten hurt falling off a broom he'd grabbed when no one was looking. For about three days it had been touch and go; it was the most upset he'd ever seen Molly in all of his life. Once Ron was better the twins refused to leave his side and apologized while tears streamed down their faces. Ron had forgiven them, of course since he looked up to them, and from that day forward they quit pranking him. Harry still had a hard time being around them though and when the twins realized he was afraid of them they felt bad. They both promised they would never shove or been mean to Harry again if he gave them another chance. From the moment Harry agreed the children had only grown closer, and he knew in a couple of years when the twins left that Harry would be heartbroken. For now though he was content simply watching them be kids. Now in a few years though he knew he was going to be the heartbroken one. Saying goodbye to his baby was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever experienced.

* * *

 **August 7, 1989**

Harry was shaking but he didn't make a sound as tears flowed down his face. Ron had left with Ginny and Charlie to go get some food so Aunt Molly wouldn't worry. When he'd refused to leave Charlie had relented and Ron promised he'd bring him something back. Ginny had been hoisted in Charlie's arms and Ron was clutching to his side. Percy was staring numbly ahead and didn't seem to notice that anyone was around him. His Dad and Uncle Gideon were inside the room with Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. Clenching his jaw he couldn't believe what was happening. Bill had started working for Gringotts as a Cursebreaker after he graduated, and now he was fighting for his life. He'd been inside a cave working on dismantling curses so they could excavate artifacts when the cave collapsed. Bill had been caught under falling rocks and it had taken hours to get to him. There'd been a lot of blood loss and even worse...the bottom part of his left leg, just below his kneecap, had been severed and he had needed stitches. Swallowing roughly he hoped that Bill would make it; he loved all of his cousins and this family would be never be the same if Bill...didn't come back. He heard someone huff beside him and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw Mafalda standing there smirking at him.

"Lost Potter?" Mafalda snarked and Harry gulped. His Dad had warned him about Mafalda, and her family, but she had him cornered.

"No. I'm waiting for Charlie, Ron, and Ginny to come back from the cafeteria." Harry replied and Mafalda shook her head.

"I thought you were smarter than that; I meant the fact that you don't belong here. Only family should be here during a time like this." Mafalda explained and Harry looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"I'm Bill's cousin, so I guess that makes me family." Harry snapped and Mafalda rolled her eyes before leaning up against his ear.

"Being adopted doesn't count, Potter. Just because you're a Prewett by adoption doesn't mean you're actually part of this family. You're just a leftover that Fabian adopted. I'm a real Weasley and one day everyone will wake up and realize that you're going to get them all killed when the one who gave you that scar returns." Mafalda smirked and then followed her parents as they stormed out of the hospital. Harry stood there for a moment and then he felt his shoulders start to shake and he took off.

He didn't pay attention to where he was going he just started running and didn't stop until he ran into someone and heard I nurse yell.

* * *

Fabian squeezed Molly's shoulder comfortingly and went to get Harry. Luckily Bill was going to be ok, he'd woken up finally, and he wanted to see everyone. As soon as he entered the hall though he knew that something was wrong. Charlie, Ron, and Ginny were coming back with drinks and what looked like a sandwich tucked underneath Ron's arms. Percy was propped against the wall but he wasn't really looking at anything. Fred and George were being collected from the Burrow where Aunt Tessie had taken them to get some things. Harry though...Harry wasn't anywhere that he could see. He felt his legs try to give out on him, but he propelled him self forward. Surely someone hadn't taken him in the few moments he'd left him? Why hadn't he taken him with him? How was he supposed to be a good Dad if he let his kid get kidnapped at the hospital?

"Uncle Fabian...are you ok?" Charlie questioned and as he focused back on the children he realized he was scaring them.

"Where's Harry?" Fabian managed and Charlie's eyes widened. He quickly looked over and when he didn't see Harry he turned back to Percy.

"Percy, where did Harry go? He was here when I took Ron and Ginny to the cafeteria." Charlie probed and Percy started to shake.

"I...I...I don't know. I'm sorry. I-I should have been watching him, but I was so worried about Bill and... I'm sorry Uncle Fabian." Percy sobbed and Fabian gently pulled the older boy into his arms.

"It's ok, easy, easy, it's not anyone's fault but mine. I shouldn't have left him in the first place. You're all children. Bill woke up so why don't you guys go see him and send Gideon out here. Don't mention this to your parents or Bill they have enough to worry about right now." Fabian instructed and the children nodded and filed into the hosptial wing.

Ron looked back though, "You're gonna find him though, right Uncle Fabian?" Ron questioned and Fabian nodded.

"Of course. I'll never stop looking for him." Fabian promised and Ron nodded and went to see Bill not understanding what his uncle meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Gideon knew before the kids said anything that something was wrong. Fabian was nowhere to be seen and neither was the dark auburn hair of the youngest boy.

"Uncle Fabian wants to see you." Charlie murmured and then moved straight to the bed and sat down beside Bill. Gideon's eyes widened and he exited the room as fast as possible without drawing attention.

"Fabian?" Gideon demanded as soon as he was with his twin.

"Harry's missing." Fabian whispered and he's knees buckled. Gideon quickly caught him and pulled him into his chest.

"Easy, easy. We'll find him. He probably just wandered off or maybe he's with someone we know and just didn't think to tell us." Gideon tried to reason but he knew that the chances of Harry wandering off were slim.

"I don't deserve to be his Dad...how can I lose my child? How could I leave him alone? How could I prioritize my child?" Fabian sobbed and Gideon let him go and smacked him. Fabian looked at him with tears silently streaming down his face.

"You are not perfect Fabian. We have protected him almost his entire life and one slip-up does not erase all of that. We were worried about Bill, rightfully so, and we left him with the other kids. It's not anyone's fault that this happened. Everyone is worried, stressed, and we're going to find him. This family will never stop looking until we find him and this is a huge family with an extended family bigger than the actual family. Now you've got to pull yourself together so we can find your little boy and get our baby boy back." Gideon finished and pulled him into a hug holding him close for moment. When he pulled back he noticed that Fabian's eyes widened. Looking over his shoulder he was confronted with an angry Molly, Arthur, Charlie, and Percy.

"Let's find Harry and after we find him the four of us are going to have a long talk about keeping us in the dark for protection." Molly ordered and the boys nodded knowing better than to argue the point.

As the group disbanded and Arthur headed to firecall Severus, Minerva, Albus, Poppy, and Hagrid, there was a dark auburn haired little boy making a new friend.

* * *

"And then what happened?" the man questioned and Harry sniffled before answering.

"She said that I'm not really family because I was adopted and that she's a real Weasley. She said one day they'll all realize I'm dangerous when Riddle comes back and not want anything to do with me." Harry sobbed and the man gently draped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Harry...listen to me. How long have you lived with your Dad and Uncle Gideon?" the man inquired and Harry paused before answering.

"Since before my parents died." Harry whispered and the man nodded.

"And in all that time has Fabian, Gideon, Molly, Arthur, or any of your cousins ever acted like you weren't a part of that family?" the man probed and Harry shook his head.

"Then I don't think you should listen to anything Wilma Dean had to say." the man concluded but he could tell by Harry's posture that he was far from convinced.

"Harry...have you ever seen pictures of yourself before the adoption?" the man questioned.

"Yea, Dad shows me pics of my Dad James and Mom Lily with me." Harry nodded.

"And what was different about you then?" the man prompted.

"Well my hair was black and my eyes were a bright green. Oh, and my name was just Harry James Potter instead of Harry James Martyn Potter Prewett." Harry explained and the man smiled.

"Exactly. That potion made you more than just Fabian's son by adoption it made you Fabian's son just as much as James or Lily's. Wilma Dean has never seen pictures of you as a baby, or I very seriously doubt it, and she just wanted to upset you because Arthur and Hack are not close. Fabian loves you, he's wanted you from the moment your parents asked for his and Gideon's help, and I would imagine your entire family is very hysterical right now. Trust me Harry when I say that you are every bit a part of that family as any of the others, and even more so than Wilma Dean. Why don't we go and see if we can find your Dad?" the man suggested and Harry nodded dutifully following the man out of the unit.

* * *

Harry had just turned the corner when he felt arms envelope him. As the scent reached his nose he wrapped his arms back around the man.

"Uncle Sev, I can't breath." Harry mumbled and Severus slightly loosened his hold.

"Don't do that to me again." Severus scolded and Harry noticed that the normally stoic man had tears streaming silently down his face. He raised up and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck prompting him to hoist him into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I-I just didn't know what to do." Harry apologized and Severus gently kissed him on the head.

"I know you were scared, but Bill is going to be just fine. In fact he's awake and wondering where his little cousin is." Severus informed but before Harry could respond there was a scream. As Harry looked back he saw Grandma Min being held up by Uncle Albus.

"Elphinstone." Minerva whispered and Harry watched as the man he was with winced and nooded.

"Minnie." Elphinstone answered and Minerva pushed off of Albus and strode forward stopping just short of Elphinstone and blasting him backwards.

"Minnie, please. Let me explain what happened." Elphinstone tried to reason and Minerva continued to advance prompting Severus to jerk Harry out of the way and duck behind a wall. Minerva threw another curse but it stopped short and she looked back to see Albus with his wand out.

"I don't think the hospital would reward you for destroying their facility my dear." Albus reasoned and Minerva nodded tersely and turned heading for the nearest exit. As she vanished Elphinstone slowly rose off of the floor and looked at Albus cautiously.

"I think you have some explaining to do. She's been devastated and I do not enjoy the woman I think of as my younger sister being made a fool of, Elphinstone." Albus stated but the magic could bee felt rolling off of him in waves.

"I know, but right now I think what happened to Harry is a little more important." Elphinstone insisted.

"What happened to Harry?" Albus echoed confused and Severus stepped out from behind the wall.

"Nothing happened to Harry. We found him and everything is going to be ok now. He got scared because everyone thought Bill was going to die, but he's awake and anxious to see Harry." Severus explained and Elphinstone shook his head.

"No. That's not what made Harry run off. Harry, why don't you tell your uncles what happened." Elphinstone advised and the younger boy blushed and shook his head burrowing against his Uncle Sev's neck.

"Harry? What happened?" Severus questioned and when Harry refused to budge he turned and started walking.

"It's ok, kiddo. You don't have to talk about it right now. How about we get you back to your Dad and Uncle Gideon though? I know they're both worried sick." Severus informed and strode back towards the infirmary sending a silent patronus to Fabian.

* * *

Fabian was pacing by the time he finally saw Severus with Harry in his arms come around the corner. He had been close to the infirmary and had taken off to make sure that Harry was ok. Quickly he strode forward and took Harry from Severus holding him close.

"Are you ok, baby?" Fabian whispered and Harry nodded blushing and feeling awful for making his Dad cry.

"What happened kiddo?" Gideon questioned and Harry looked at his uncle and reached a hand out. Gideon automatically placed his hand into Harry's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I-I didn't mean to worry anyone, but she was so mean and I-I'm sorry." Harry sobbed and Fabian looked at Severus for some explanation.

"I don't know." Severus admitted.

"He's talking about Wilma Dean." Elphinstone stated coming around the corner with Elphinstone.

"Elphinstone?" the group gasped and he nodded.

"Harry ran into me, literally, and told me what happened. Would you like me to explain, Harry?" Elphinstone inquired and Harry nodded blushing.

"Wilma Dean cornered Harry after Charlie took Ron and Ginny to the cafeteria. She asked him was he lost and when he told her that he was waiting on Charlie, Ron, and Ginny to get back she started laughing. She told him that he didn't belong here, only family did, and that he being adopted by Fabian didn't count. She said that one day you would all wake up and realize that he would get you all killed when Riddle returns." Elphinstone explained.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Arthur thundered and his magic lashed out shaking a nearby picture of the wall.

"Harry, Harry look at me, son." Fabian requested and Harry looked into his Dad's eyes.

"You are my son. Nothing is ever going to change that. Wilma has no idea what she's talking about. You are mine by blood, and you were my little boy long before I performed the adoption. I've loved you like my own from the moment Gideon and I started keeping you safe. There is nothing that would ever make any of us stop loving you. What happned to your Dad James and Mom Lily is not in any way your fault. We are a family and we will protect you and the rest of the children if Riddle ever comes back because it is not your battle to fight. Next time come to me or any of us, but don't run off. It would kill me to lose you." Fabian stated passionately.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry whispered and Fabian kissed him on the forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Fabian informed gruffly and held him close until he saw Arthur start towards them.

"I think you're uncle wants to talk to you." Fabian whispered and it was a testament to how much Fabian's words had helped Harry smirked.

"Which one?" Harry smiled and Fabian chuckled.

"The one with red hair." Fabian answered automatically.

"I have two of those." Harry grinned and Fabian nodded.

"The one with seven kids." Fabian winked and Harry nodded allowing himself to be put down. As he turned he saw his uncle Arthur bend down and motion him to him.

"Kiddo, we're going to be in here with Bill when you and Uncle Arthur get done talking. That way you guys can have privacy, ok?" Fabian inquired and Harry nodded before walking over to his uncle.

* * *

When it was only Harry, Arthur, and Molly left, Arthur placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know that Hack and Hattie would be stopping by with Wilma. I-I hope you know that she was wrong. You are very much a part of this family. Just between you, me, and Aunt Molly, you are our favorite nephew. We've watched you grow up kiddo and it would kill us to lose you. Wilma Dean is just jealous that you're so close to the rest of us. I'll be going to see Hack as soon as I check on Bill and I promise you that you will never have to see Wilma Dean at any family stuff again. Sadly I can't make that same promise about school when the time comes for you and Ron to go to Hogwarts. I love you, Harry, and I'm so sorry." Arthur apologized as he held Harry close.

"It's not your fault Uncle Arthur. It's not anyone's fault except Wilma Dean's. I'm sorry I worried everyone, but at the time I was just so upset and I was afraid she was right." Harry explained and Arthur squeezed him harder before allowing Molly to sweep him into her arms.

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault. We know how much you love Bill, how much you love all of your cousins, and Wilma Dean knew that which is why she used that to upset you. There is never anything that has, will, or could happen that will make any of us stop loving you. You're stuck with the lot of us. Arthur's right you're our favorite nephew and for me even more than that. You're the only blood nephew I have, sweetheart. You will always hold a special place in all of our hearts. I love you, Harry." Molly whispered holding him close before letting him down and directing him into the infirmary.

"Uncle Arthur?" Harry questioned just before he stepped into the infirmary.

"Yes, Harry?" Arthur inquired.

"Don't do anything that would get you put in Azkaban, ok? You're part of the family too, and we'd miss you." Harry reminded him and Arthur nodded squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

"You got it, kiddo. I promise I won't do anything to land me in Azkaban or the hospital." Arthur promised and Harry nodded as he stepped into the infirmary.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron yelled as soon as Harry was in his line of vision.

"You had us scared, mate. Don't do that again." Fred and George scolded.

"I thought we lost you." Ginny whispered.

"I'm so sorry I should have made you come with us. I'm the oldest. It was my responsibility." Charlie apologized wiping at his eyes.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I should have protected you. I'm sorry." Percy sobbed and Harry looked in shock at all of his family.

Slowly he made his way over to Percy and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok. It's not your fault, Percy. We were all worried. I shouldn't have run off. I should have known better than to leave." Harry insisted and Percy held him close taking deep breaths. After a few moments Harry felt someone place their arms around both him and Percy.

"Easy, Perce. None of this is anyone's fault except Wilma's. We all know how much you care about Harry and that you would never let anything happen to him. No one is a mad at you, Perce." Charlie soothed and Harry nodded.

"Charlie's right. I mean you're still a kid too. I'm sorry I made you feel bad." Harry apologized and Percy tightened his hold.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Percy whispered and Charlie stepped back ruffling both Percy and Harry's hair. As soon as Percy let Harry go two sets of arms tackled Harry and held him possesively.

"You alright?" George questioned and Harry nodded.

"I'm ok now." Harry nodded.

"Next time just come to us and we'll prank her for you. She starts school next year and we'll teach her a lesson about messing with this family." Fred promised.

"Guys, she's your cousin too." Harry reminded them only to be smacked on the back of the head by both twins.

"No. She shares some of the DNA we do. That does not make her family. Memories like we have and the love we have is what makes a family." George insisted and Harry smiled. George had always been the more sensitive of the twins while Fred was very protective. He had no doubt in his mind that the twins would get Wilma back once they were at school together.

"Thanks guys, I love you too." Harry smiled and Fred and George made a show of squeezing Harry close even though the adults knew it wasn't as much as show as the younger kids thought. Fred and George had been very worried when no one knew where Harry was. He was one of their babies and in their minds he was their responsibility no matter what anyone said. Fred and George eased back only for Ginny to tackle Harry around the middle.

"I'm glad you're safe, Harry." Ginny grinned and Harry hugged the almost eight year old close.

"Thanks, Gin. I'm alright. I just got a little upset." Harry assured and Ginny nodded squeezing his hand reassuringly. Then she let go and Harry saw Ron watching him with red eyes.

Harry stepped forward and wasn't surprised when Ron's body collided with him. Harry didn't know what to say and so he just held Ron close as Ron's shoulders started to shake.

"I should have been there." Ron whispered and Harry stepped back slightly to stare at him.

"It's not your fault." Harry assured and Ron shook his head.

"I'm supposed to protect you. You've always protected me and this was my turn...and I let you down." Ron sobbed and Harry pulled Ron close.

"You didn't let me down. If anything I let you down. I let her trick me into believing that everything we've been through could be tossed away." Harry admitted and Ron shook his head.

"No. You were upset and she made it worse. She used Bill's injury to make it worse." Ron insisted.

"Still, I should have known she was wrong." Harry argued and Ron shook his head.

"She knows that we all know what happened to your Dad James and Mom Lily. Riddle took them away and she wanted to make you think he would do the same to us. Don't worry though, Harry. I promise I won't ever leave your side; I'm not afraid of Riddle." Ron promised and Harry smiled hugging Ron close.

"Um...can I get a hug over here?" Bill teased after a few minutes. Harry turned and stopped when he realized how pale Bill still looked.

"Don't worry, I know I look rough, but I think every hug I get will help." Bill winked and Harry quickly went to his side and carefully climbed up beside him. As his arms went around Bill's neck he felt Bill's arms tighten around him. Bill swallowed roughly and then he looked down at Harry's eyes.

"Promise me that next time even if I'm unconscious instead of running away you'll run in here?" Bill requested and Harry nodded.

"I promise." Harry murmured and Bill placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head up.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not mad you. I was just so worried and no one would let me go looking for you. I mean honestly just because I lost part of my leg you would think I had died or something. I could have easily looked for you in a wheelchair." Bill huffed and Harry chuckled softly hugging Bill and leaning against his chest.

"I'm glad you're ok. We'd be lost without you. I mean you've always been there." Harry explained and Bill blinked as tears filled his eyes.

"Thanks, buddy. I'm glad I'm ok too. There was a time I wasn't sure I was going to m-make it out of that c-cave." Bill admitted as his voice broke tears poured down his face. Harry hugged him and snuggled close.

Slowly one by one the rest of the Weasley kids piled onto the bed hugging each other while being mindful of Bill's leg. Molly smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand squeezing hard as she slipped her arm around Fabian and leaned back against Gideon. It might take some time, but Molly knew that everyone was going to make it.


	10. Chapter 10

**August 9th, 1989:**

Arthur looked at Fabian who nodded and then he knocked loudly.

"Who is it?" Hack called.

"It's Arthur." Arthur answered making sure his voice was tempered. Quickly the door unlocked and Hack ushered them inside.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Hack inquired.

"Has Wilma Dean mentioned what happened at the hospital?" Arthur probed and Hack stilled before narrowing his eyes.

"She has." Hack nodded and Arthur bristled.

"And? Has she been punished?" Arthur demanded and Hack flicked his wrist causing his wand to fall into his hand.

"What I do to my children is none of your business, Arthur." Hack growled and went to step forward but stopped as he felt Fabian's wand tip press against his neck.

"It would not be wise to attack Arthur. I'm being lenient at the moment considering what your daughter said to my son, but make no mistake there will be consequences." Fabian promised.

"Take your wand off my husband's neck before I blast you through the wall, Fabian." Hautie snarled and Fabian backed up casting a shield as Arthur threw a spell and then stepped beside him. Hautie flew backwards and Hack charged only to be met by Arthur who had stepped outside the shield. As Hack's body collided with his, Hack crumpled to the ground shaking. Withing moments Hack staggered back to his feet and charged again only to fly backwards before he got close. Hautie's eyes widened and she propelled herself forward.

"Stop." Hack screamed before she touched Arthur and Hautie froze.

"Get out." Hack snarled and Arthur shook his head.

"First I want to make one thing very clear. If you, Hautie, or any of the children ever threaten one of my family again I will not hold back. From this day forward you are no longer welcome at my home and if you set foot there you will find yourself a permenant member of St. Mungo's. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur demanded and Hack snarled but nodded.

"Good. You will hear from my lawyer soon." Arthur nodded and motioned Fabian to back out.

"Lawyer? For what?" Hack yelled.

"Your daugther verbally assaulted a member of my family, and someone who is under the protection of Houses Weasley and Prewett. I will make sure she understands the implications of what she said." Arthur promised and Hack started forward before Hautie pulled him back and whispered in his ear.

"Aren't you forgetting though that Wilma Dean is also under the protection of House Weasley?" Hack smirked and Arthur shook his head.

"A letter will be arriving soon explaining how I can charge her even though she is under the protection of House Weasley." Arthur concluded and then grabbed Fabian disappearing.

Literally moments after Arthur and Fabian left a letter appeared and Hack skimmed it before casting a blasting curse so strong it broke every mirror in the house. Well if that was the way that Arthur wanted to play it then so be it.

Wilma watched from the top of the stairs and then narrowed her eyes; she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **August 25th, 1989**

"Hey Bill, we were going to go outside and degnome the garden. We thought maybe you'd like to go with us?" George inquired hopefully.

"No." Bill answered automatically and George's face fell.

"Aw, come on, Bill. It's not like you've got anything better to do in here." Fred whined and Bill sat up glaring at Fred.

"That's right. I don't. Because I was stupid enough to choose a job that caused me to lose my leg. Why don't you just leave me alone? You don't understand how it is. You still have both of your legs...so get before I break one and show you how it feels." Bill snarled and Fred turned and fled from the house before anyone could see his face. Unbeknownst to any of them though, Harry was crouched in the kitchen and had seen the tears on not only Fred's face but also George's. Nodding to himself he crept into the living room and took a deep breath.

* * *

Harry placed a hand on Bill's arm and took an involuntary step back when Bill jerked his arm.

"I said to leave me alone, Fred." Bill snapped and then froze when he opened his eyes and saw Harry standing there...shaking.

"Harry?" Bill whispered and Harry couldn't help the slight flinch. Squaring his shoulders though he raised his head and looked Bill in the eyes.

"You're mean. Fred and George were just trying to help." Harry growled.

"Well you can all just stop trying to help me. This is how I'm always going to be and if you don't like it then stay away from me." Bill ordered and Harry felt tears in his eyes.

"Fine." Harry screamed and then took off.

As soon as he was out of Bill's sight tears started to cascade down Bill's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
